Dramatic letter
by MrAndersIversen
Summary: Ron comes to Kim's house a night and leaves a letter who open her eyes. Plot is during the movie So the Drama. One-shot BTW.


**A/N: This is an idea I got not long ago when I was getting some fresh air. This story is during the movie**_** "So the Drama".**_** It's a turning for Kim and Ron just like another of my stories, but this a whole different one.**

Kim and Eric sat with each other in Kim's room and cuddle and Kim felt in dreamland when she put her head on his muscular chest. In the mean time, she had no idea what her best friend who had secret feelings for her was up to. Kim had been so busy with Eric the last few weeks that she barely spent any time with Ron any longer. Kim heard a knock on her door and walked over to open and saw her mother standing in the opening and smiled at her daughter.

"Is Eric gonna eat with us tonight? Kim looked over at her boyfriend who nodded while he smiled.

"That'd be nice Mrs Possible" Ann gave Kim a look that told her to come down with her for a moment and she excused herself to Eric and walked down. Anne Possible sat with her daughter and looked her in the eyes.

"What is it mom?"

"Ron just called and asked you to call him back, it seemed like he had something important to talk to you about" Kim was surprised. She had not heard from Ron for some days and suddenly remembered how long it had been since they spent some quality time together.

"He might just want to ask me to go to Bueno Nacho with him tomorrow or something like that" Kim raised from her chair and walked back to her bedroom when she heard her mother add something.

"Be careful with Ron, Kim. You should treasure him and your friendship more, who knows how long it'll last" Kim nodded and walked up her door and sat down with Eric again who held her close to him. She was totally lost in thoughts about what her mother had said to her a moment ago. Could Ron or would he really stop their friendship after all they'd been through together? Those entire questions floated in her mind when Eric got her out of the trance.

"Kim, are you okay?" Kim reached out for her phone to see three unanswered calls, all from Ron. She needed to talk to him. She looked over to Eric, who looked worried at her.

"I'm fine, I just need to get contact with Ron for a moment" He nodded understanding and Kim called his house. Ron's mother said Ron had told her that he had went over to Felix for some gaming and she decided to call the Renton's. Felix answered the phone, but was surprised to be asked for Ron since he hadn't seen him the whole day. Ron was not the type to completely disappear like that and it made her a little worried, they had been best friends for an eternity after all. It was like her instinct to worry for him. She decided to just call later and see if he'd be back there.

Just like that, her mother called them down for dinner and she tried to keep it off mind. Fortunately for Kim, her mother didn't ask her about it. Right now they didn't have school, because they had two weeks off just up until exams would start and Ron wouldn't be able to seen at school where she would have seen him if it was the next day.

When dinner was finished, Kim said goodbye to Eric who went home and Kim just decided to go to bed early. She tried to call Ron and he didn't answer his phone. He left her a message, telling her that he would call her back in the morning. She wrote to him that she'd appreciate if he called now, but he refused and she decided to go with it and wished him good night. He did the same and Kim closed her eyes with a worried mind.

Just before Mrs Possible went to bed after the whole family had fallen asleep, she heard a knock on the door. She was a little scared, but went over and opened a little, only to see Ron standing in front of her. She was shocked to see him standing there at this time of night.

"Hey Mrs Dr P., I'm sorry for come at this time, but I wanted you give this to Kim when she wakes up if she hasn't gone to sleep already. Bye" before Mrs Possible was able to stop Ron, he had already turned on his scooter and drove down the street, he was clearly not in the mind to talk about a problem he seemed to have. She could hear it in his voice.

She walked up to see if Kim was sleeping or awake. When she saw her daughter lying full sleeping, she put the envelope on her desk and sneaked out of her room in silence in hope not to wake her up. She slept so sweet that she couldn't bear it.

Kim woke up the next morning and walked directly down to catch some of her mothers breakfast and her mother looked at her. She didn't say anything, but it was to everyone except to Kim that she was indicating something so she asked.

"What is it mom?"

"Didn't you read the letter?"

"What letter?" Kim asked confused, she hadn't seen any mail in her room. Her mother took her upstairs and sat her down on her bed when she had finished her breakfast of pancakes and eggs with a glass juice.

"Ron was here last night" Mrs Possible told Kim. She sat in shock. She had tried to call him all night, but without any luck.

"Ron was here? I tried to call him so many times last night, he didn't answered and his mother and she told me he was at Felix's and he said he hadn't seen Ron for a few days. What did he say?"

"Not much actually, he just gave me the envelope and then turned away and drove off. I think you should read it and then go to his place and talk. Something seems wrong between you" Kim nodded as her mother left the room. She opened the envelope and read it carefully.

_Dear KP_

_You might think I'm blowing it out of proposing, maybe I am, maybe not, but it's over._

Kim was terrified, by reading the lines even though it was the beginning of the letter. She kept reading it as she felt something start form in her eyes and her heart raced what seemed a thousand times faster.

_I'm tired of being pushed aside and low priority whenever some guy comes into your life, it's like when you and Mankey were dating. I can't stop loving you for the friend you've been so many times and how often you have been there to save my butt, but still I want a friendship where I'm not putted aside when something or someone else comes into the picture._

_I understand and fully want to support you and Eric, but as much as I want, I can't because it's me who gets passed by, at the time I don't want to be a burden for you and therefor I've arranged a trip away until exams and afterwards maybe finish senior year another place than Middleton._

_Good luck with everything and I hope you'd find a sidekick more helpful on mission than I've ever been._

_Sincerely, your best friend Ron._

_P.s, I'm gonna miss your family so give them my thanks for everything._

Kim started to cry for a moment and her mother heard and walked up and before she had time to finish reading it, Kim had already raced out the door on her way to the Stoppable's.

Ron wasn't there and she decided to check at Bueno Nacho where he had bought something to-go and was on his way over to his scooter where Rufus put himself in the basket and just as he had started the engine, Kim ran in front of him and he was shocked to see her stand there.

_Maybe I should have taken another place for something to eat._ Ron thought to himself as he stood in front of Kim who had tears in her eyes and almost couldn't stand on her feet of exhaustion. Ron had not seen that look in her eyes for some time; it was a mixture of fright and guilt of a sort.

"Don't Ron, don't go away!"

"I'm sorry KP, but there's a person some place away from here who I have to talk to sort out what I should do with my heart and my feelings" he showed her a ticket to Japan and Kim immediately knew that he was talking about Sensei or Yori. She remembered how it was the last time they were in Japan. She was the so jelling on Yori and now it had turned around with she knew or noticed that Ron was jealous on Eric. She hoped she could talk to Ron and getting some sense into him like she usually could.

"Ron, will you please just tell me what's wrong?" She sounded so desperate that it almost scared Ron to death. After getting over the shock, he gave Kim a questioning look and felt angry.

"Haven't you read my letter? If you have, then it should be easy for you to know why I have to do this. Things aren't how they used to be and I hate it!" Ron yelled the last part in a tone Kim never remembered she ever heard him yell before.

"Please Ron, tell me. What feelings and what aches in your heart?"

"Kim, you wouldn't understand how it is for me. We're too different socially" Kim was about to slap him losing her patience, but she stopped herself in the process. She gave him her Puppy Dog Pout and he broke down, he couldn't resist that look.

"Okay Kim, but you'll probably hate me for saying this. You're the problem" Kim looked wondering, she didn't understand it.

"How is that so? What have I done wrong? What's the problem?" Kim had so many question she hardly could ask them without breaking down, she hated when she and Ron didn't work things out like they used to. Ron's breathing became hard and heavy as he couldn't hold the confession inside him any longer.

"I'm sorry Kim, I tried not to, but I couldn't stop myself from getting feelings for you, I hoped I could be seen as boyfriend material, but I want you to be with someone your class, I'm not even close to that. I've loved you for some time, I still love you and even if I leave this place to start a new life, you'll always be my first and my best friend. I'm sorry, but I can't take being pushed aside because I'm the outcast and the loser!"

Ron was about to get back on his scooter when Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him into an embrace. He could feel her tears on his fabric. She pulled back and looked into his brown eyes that seemed shocked by the fact that she had cried, it was a long time since had done that.

"You really love me?" Ron nodded.

"Yeah, KP. But I don't want to ruin you and Eric's relationship"

"Ron, you mean more to than anything else and you have always been there for me, I have been blind for what you have done over the years, I owe you so many things, I can't have both of you, but I'd take you any day instead of him" with that Kim took her phone and called to tell her what the sitch was and she walked over to him again.

"We are through Ron, he wasn't pleased, but I have to say I realized something when I read your letter. I have been pushed aside way too often by me and I'm so sorry for how awful I've treated you sometimes, can you ever forgive me?" Ron looked happy into Kim's eyes while he took his ticket and ripped it apart and dropped it into the garbage container.

"If I couldn't how could I love you properly?" Ron said with a smirk and then Kim did something she never expected to do. She kissed Ron on the lips without the influence of the moodulator chip and as they parted, she kissed him again, this time with more passion. She looked dreamily into his eyes when they parted and now she knew that she had made the best decision in her life. She had found the one of true meaning.

**I know it's cliché with the drama and love, but I love these kinds of stories. Hope to see some reviews. **


End file.
